


The cure

by Ripley2win



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the cure is worth the disease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cure

The Cure

 

Sam and Dean just finished ganking a witch when Dean bumped into her work table and knocked an amber colored jar to the floor. When the jar shattered a small amount of powder was released into the air.

Dean, closest to it, got a lungful of the powder.

When he finally stopped sneezing, Sam took a close look at Dean.

“Did you breath in much?”

“You think? Your nose is pink.”

“What the hell is your problem?”

“I need a drink.”

“You have a serious problem, Dean.”

“The powder and the rhymes must have a link.”

“Dean, so help me if you don't stop it I'll gag you.”

“Only if you can catch me, wink, wink.”

Sam shoved Dean into the Impala and drove straight back to their motel room.

Mercifully, Dean chose to remain silent during the short trip.

“Call Cas and he'll be here in a blink.” Dean groaned. This curse was lame and boring.

Sam yelled for Castiel.

No response. Sam let out a long suffering sigh.

“It's for Dean.”

Castiel arrived immediately.

Sam explained the problem. “It's obvious Dean can only speak in rhymes which match the end of his first sentence after after the broke the jar.”

Castiel shook his head slowly as if he had mixed feelings about curing Dean.

“I can cure Dean here but I must return to Heaven immediately to get the cure for myself.”

“Fine. Anything. Do it.” Sam was desperate. He couldn't bear to hear any more rhymes.

Cas took sugar from the table at the motel kitchenette and poured massive amount into his own mouth. He proceeded to thoroughly french kiss Dean for several minutes.

When the angel stepped away, Dean was cured, stunned and silent.

Castiel left quickly.


End file.
